novellinguniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Dugin
Dugin is a country in the East of the world. It is known as this by the people living in the Central area of the country, who speak a variant of French. They know themselves as Dugine. Other Names * Offgin - East: They know themselves as Ginians, and speak a variant of English. * Vanafginne - South: They know themselves as Ginne, and speak a variant of Dutch. * Vodginu - Western Rainforest: They know themselves as Ginu, and speak a variant of Czech. * Vongin - West: They know themselves as Gien, and speak a variant of German. Geography The country is located in the East, and has a warm climate in general. This is because the Southern districts are hot, and the Northern ones are much cooler, so it averages out to being cool. Dugin Dugin is the coolest part of the country, especially further North.In the centre of the district, there are the Laque Perdes, which fill almost all of the southern half of the district. The major river, which is the longest in the country, is the Rendér Bouil. This flows into the Morqua Dession, which in turn flows into the Rěte Desaum. The two biggest rivers flowing out of the Rendér Bouil are the Rendér Vurie and Rendér Taisé. The main lake on the Rendér Bouil is almost next to the sea, the Degée Feuil. To the North, the channel separating it from Elmiyna is called the Rětmon Derusé, which narrows down into the Aiglen Deteaux, and then opens out again into the Piécéan Desaum. To the North, the port connecting the country with Elmiyna is called Àtière. Offgin Offgin is the second hottest district in this country, because it is almost all rainforest. The rainforest is called the Creson Sonin, and it is bounded to the West by the Mediterannean region of Offgin; to the South by what they know as the Morque Tenta; to the East by what they call the Ret Ise; to the North by the Orall Tenta. Not many people live hear apart from natives in the rainforest, though the very North Mediterannean section is popular with tourists. Vanafginne Vanafginne is the southernmost district in Dugin, and is completely rainforest. For this reason, the forest is known as the Vanafginne Haaten. To the West is what they know as the Maar Ziede. To the East is what they know as the Vandeken Caaten. Separating it from Hændvele is the Aandeblei Doende, and the gap can be passed by leaving from the southerly port of Verstraate. Vodginu Vodginu is the rainforest district located in the West of the country, landlocked inside Vongin. The rainforest itself is called Vodginu Jinězí. This is the hottest district in the country, and also the wettest. Vongin Vongin is the Mediterannean and Desert district located in the West of Dugin. The desert surrounds Vodginu, and is called the Derbös Leuchen. The sea to the South-East is called the Vändeken Denfüh, which narrows down into the Warta Täge, which separate it from Hændvele. Seperating it from Ahetsétre is the --- Täge, which can be crossed from the north-easterly port of Üdenluft. Notable People Some notable characters who were born in this country include: * Vocabulary Dugin Offgin Vanafginne Vodginu Vongin